Live On Through: It all comes back to you
by MaggieFrost
Summary: This is the base story to many stories to come based around the tree hill families that already existed and that I have added to! So please read and review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

*Authors Note*

Is anyone mightily confused? I have decided that I am going to make a change to the line-up of my big one tree hill story live on through: it all comes back to you and turn it into a series of stories which will be called live on through: and then the title of the story (it will be based upon what's going on in the chapter). This change will mean that the chapters that are written will be placed in a better order, readers can read as much or as little as they want, Readers can pick what they want to read based upon which families and couples they want to read about, It also means that I can now go back through my chapters and improve them to the best they can be! Unfortunately this means that I will have to write more summaries, and I am horrible at that!

So those who have read the story before let me know what you think about the change, and please keep reading, those new readers please enjoy and review for me

Thanks

Maggie Frost xxxxx.

*The next chapter will explain a bit more, this is like a scene setter*

Live on through: It all comes back to you: Chapter one

Quinn hummed as she walked into her youngest sisters gorgeous two story home, she walked through the kitchen and her stomach seemed to rumble right on cue, she knew this house, specifically the kitchen like the back of her hand. What was the harm in having a quick snack? Her sister surely wouldn't mind. Quinn reached for a bowl and a box full of the most sugary cereal present in the giant filled to the brim pantry. Quinn loved cereal, if it was an option she would eat it for every single meal or the day.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Her black haired brother-in-law said as he walked down stairs into the kitchen right next to her

"I thought this was Haley's kitchen" she smiled as Nathan laughed "I'm just having a snack"

"More like stealing our hard earned cocoa puffs, depriving our children of breakfast cause you know after that box I don't think we will be able to afford another. Feel guilty yet?"

"Yes" Quinn said with a sad face placing the bowl of cocoa puffs on the bench before Nathan quickly pulled the bowl over to himself taking a spoonful of cereal and smiling cheekily at the shocked James girl.

"You'll pay for that Nathan Scott" she said staring him down as he ate his actually her cereal. "Anyway Where is Haley-Bob?" She asked as Nathan pointed upwards towards the stairs

"Battling the children" he said between mouthfuls

"JAMES LUCAS SCOTT DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME"

"See" he said directed at Quinn as Jamie came bounding down the steps, trying his hardest to get past the kitchen without being noticed or stopped, he failed

"Hey Jamie, listen to your mum please" Nathan said to his son as his son rolled his eyes

"Also get your teenage butt over here and give your aunty a massive hug please" Jamie smiled back at his aunty with his perfect grin, the braces had done an excellent job and the whole family knew it when Jamie shot that killer grin. Jamie walked over to his aunt with an open armed embrace.

"Jamie, please can you just take your sister to Brooke's, I don't have time to do it myself" Haley said as she walked down the stairs hand in hand with her four year old daughter Lydia

"Mum I can't, my teacher said I was going to get a detention and not be able to play baseball if I was late to class again" James Lucas said in a pleading tone

"You're not going to be late to school" Haley scoffed

"Yesterday the bus drove straight past me"

"Jam..."

"Go Jamie, I can take Lydia to Brooke's on the way to work" Nathan said in true hero form

"You're my lifesaver" said Haley before planting a kiss on her husband's lips

"You're mine too but I'm not thanking you like that" Jamie said as his dad aunt and mum laughed

"Cheeky" said Haley with a big grin on her face, she loved her little, well quite big family A LOT. Jamie hugged his mum and headed out the door.

"Come on Baby girl" Nathan said leaning down and picking up Lydia-Bob before throwing the pink princess backpack over his broad shoulders "Let's go to Aunt Brooke's, I love you honey" he said before kissing his wife "Say goodbye to mama and Quinney darling" he said as the little girl in his arms waved happily at her mum who kissed her cheek and at her aunty that blew her kisses, before Nathan turned to walk out the door "That backpack really suits you Nate." Quinn joked as Nathan pretended to strut

"You're really working it babe" Haley said in a fit of laughter as he walked out the door. "Okay we have like ten minutes to sit down and gossip" Haley said sitting down on the barstool at the bench. Quinn went to speak when the baby monitor went off in the not so distant distance "Walk and talk lets walk and talk" Haley said as she walked towards the stairs

"You look tired honey" Quinn said looking at her sister as they walked side by side through the hallway

"I've got three kids under five and one going through puberty, while trying to run two business and keeping Nathan happy…"

"EW. You're my little sister I didn't need to know that" Quinn said mockingly blocking her ears

"That isn't what I meant" Haley laughed

"Really?" Quinn asked

"Okay maybe a little bit" she said before they both broke into laughter as they opened the nursery door, looking towards the two cots one with her daughters head popping out the top, the other holding her son who had his leg between two of the cots bars. Haley lifted out the little girl first and she ran up to her aunts legs as she was hoisted into the air, Haley moved to her sons cot, untangled his leg from the bars and lifted the sleepy baby into her arms as he rested his dummy using head onto his mums shoulder, Sam wasn't really a morning baby like his two minute older sister, Izzy was instant smiles the moment she opened her eyes whereas Sam would be grouchy and want his mum to hold him until he woke up properly. Quinn who was holding Izzy and opening the curtains went to speak again but was interrupted again by the doorbell.

"I guess we are never going to get to talk" said Quinn

"Sorry."

"Are you always busy?" Quinn sort of sulked

"I can book you in sometime next week." Haley said with a smile "Come on though I have to go get the door" she said before rushing down the stairs, her sulking sister no doubt somewhere behind her. Haley felt bad that it seemed like she didn't have any time for Quinn but her life was so hectic four kids were hard to manage on a good day, even when she just had two with her it was hard work, one kid would always want undiverted extreme attention. She thought to herself maybe I should plan a girls weekend as she opened the door, but all thought stopped with the shock of the people standing in the door way, her doorway.

"Well hello superstar"

"What are you doing here?" she said as a smile beamed across her face, before she hugged Karen, Lily and Andy

"We desperately needed a dose of Haley James Scott" Karen said as the spokesperson of the little KANDY family.

"Oh man I wish I had have known you were coming I would have cleaned up a little, Come on in"

"Let's just wait a second" Karen said as Haley looked at her strangely, when Haley went to ask her something she heard a car door slam, looked over Karen's head and saw the spikey blonde hair, she practically threw Sam at Andy and ran up her driveway, he smiled at her as she ran up standing still with his arms wide open when Haley reached him she launched herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso not letting go for anything.

"Whoa Haley you're getting heavy" Lucas said placing her feet back on the ground

"Shut up" Haley said before punching him in the arm "I have not! And anyway your hair looks stupid"

"DOES NOT" he said as his hand moved towards him scalp with a worried look on his face

"You two are so mature" Peyton said leaning against their car watching Lucas and Haley, Haley directed her attention to Peyton as she walked over to her "Hey Foxy"

"Peyton Sawyer as I live and breathe" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around her blonde curly sister-in-law, Haley looked down as she hugged her and saw her curly little niece standing behind her mum.

"Sawyer baby come say hi to Aunty Haley" said Peyton before the little girl ran into her aunties arms and was span around in a circle

"I missed my gorgeous girl" she said tickling the little girl as her parents went to separate sides of the car retrieving two separate children from either side "You do make stunning babies"

"Is that yours?' Peyton said directing her gaze to the little boy in Karen's arms who seemed to have woken up now, Haley nodded before Peyton headed up the driveway handed Andy her one year old daughter before taking Sam out of Karen's arms. Haley and Lucas headed up the driveway behind her with their other two kids.

"Look how big he has gotten" Peyton said cooeeing at her nephew.

Within half an hour the gang was back, Brooke and Julian had brought over Jude, Davis and Lydia and Nathan didn't go to work. By the time Jamie walked in the door they had all caught up on things that hadn't or couldn't be said on the phone. Jamie was hit with the force of a tall Jet black haired girl hugging him, it took him a moment to register that he wasn't being attacked, that it was in fact Lily Roe Scott.

"Whoa Lil what are you doing here?"

"That's Aunt Lily to you" she said with a laugh

"What are you doing here?" Jamie still shocked to see the girl he only ever saw on weekly webcam family catch ups

"Obviously you didn't get the memo, The whole family is here" she was taking some enjoyment out of Jamie's cluelessness

"The Family?" Jamie said surprised before walking into the noisy living room and as everyone saw him they stopped talking and just smiled at him as he looked around full of shock

"Obviously he has lost the ability to speak" Lucas laughed

"Hey buddy shut your mouth a fly might fly in" Nathan joined in

"Leave him alone" Peyton said standing up and walking over to Jamie "Hey Handsome" she said hugging him

"That can't be James Lucas, this kid is a giant" Karen said standing up and walking over to him too hugging him and then heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Brooke said concerned standing up

"Just have to go and see Keith, I'll be back soon"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Live on through: it all comes back to you.

Karen placed a bunch of lilies like she usually did onto Keith's grave, stepping back and looking at her surroundings "I'm sorry Keith I will be back in a second" she said stepping away from Keith's grave and walking a little bit further up the cemetery till she reached another grave the one that said "Anna Rebecca Sawyer", she knelt down on the dry grass and paused for a second before speaking

"Hi It's Karen Roe, I'm Lucas' mum the boy who married your daughter, but I do believe we met several times when our kids were in elementary school together I'm pretty sure that we had to sit through that horrible kids concert that one year.

Anyway our kids are married now, who would have thought that that would happen, let me assure you that they are incredibly happy together; I have never seen my baby boy so happy! I just want you to know that you have incredible grandchildren and that your daughter is amazing, an amazing person in general and a completely and totally amazing mother.

Also I just want you to know that I am looking out for them, I promise to you that I am watching out for them all on behalf of both me and you" Karen put her hand on the stone and then walked back to Keith's grave.

"Ok Where was I?" she said sitting back down and getting comfortable "I'm sorry that I haven't been to see you in a long time, we've been travelling; Andy, Lily and I. Let me tell you about your daughter she is absolutely gorgeous Keith, so incredibly gorgeous, she has long Jet Black hair, Your eyes and Lucas' legs she is really tall but not in a lanky way. She is so incredibly fierce and strongly independent, she is so strong the amount of times that she has been my rock is uncountable, she is so funny she definitely got that from you, she will laugh at a joke that I know you would have laughed at and it makes me smile.

Lily has started getting curious about you, we try to skim over the whole Dan issue because I don't think any of us can deal with that topic of conversation as well as we would like, but all the kids have been trying to fill her in, telling stories and laughing about all the things they remember you doing.

You should see Lucas, Super dad seriously he is he and Peyton are so deliriously happy together I didn't think they could become any closer after they made me a grandma for the first time but with each kid they have reached this greater love that seems impossible to anyone who hasn't felt it before, we felt it. I know that for a fact.

Now let me brag about the grandkids, First of all there is Sawyer she is six years old, she just started school and she is loving it, Her birth was the last time that I was in Tree Hill how weird is that. Anyway she has her mums gorgeous Blonde curls and Peyton's gorgeous smile and she is so cheeky and smiley, she is such a happy and sensitive little girl.

Then there is Leo, his middle name is Keith for you. That was the first time that they used their surrogate that was two years ago, time is just getting away from me, he has my hair which makes me happy and like Sawyer he has his mums smile but he also has her eyes. He is like this little combination of them both, he likes to sit and draw but he also likes to shoot hoops, we think he might be a basketball champion in the making, he sometimes is moody but hey you know who he inherited that from but he is also a little comedian, always making everyone laugh.

Then there is gorgeous little girly Ellie with her blonde hair and her Lucas' inherited eyes. She is only one but you can already tell she loves music, you put music on and she gets her little groove thing on. They decided to use a surrogate because they didn't want to risk Peyton's health again.

I haven't been here for six years so I feel like I need to fill you in on everything okay so next family; Your Nephew Nathan is working at a recruitment place with Haley's elder sister's boyfriend Clay, and Haley and Brooke re-opened Karen's so that their kids could have the stability that we gave them but she is also running Red Bedroom Records, she is superwoman.

Nathan and Haley are still together still so strong, who would have thought that the high school couple that seemed to go through so many ups and downs together survived all this, they definitely defied the odds together, like I imagine we would have.

Jamie is their eldest and he is the same age as Lil, they both get on really well I just saw him again and he has sprouted into this genuinely gorgeous, tall man and he is so kind, caring and generous. He didn't inherit the Scott family basketball gene but he is really good at baseball.

After that there is Lydia she is four she has her mums light brown hair from high school she is clumsy yet sporty and you can just tell she is going to incredibly tall, now she inherited her daddy's basketball gene.

It literally seems like just yesterday that I got the call to say that Haley had given birth to two little babies and now they are two. First twin born was Isabella or Izzy as everyone calls her now; she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is so outgoing and bubbly but still incredibly shy and is such a little daddy's girl, you can tell that she has this connection with her two minutes younger brother Sammy. Sam has his dad's hair and his mum's features he is so strong willed and cautious, focused and very calm." Karen took a deep breath and re positioned herself

" I remember the day so clearly the day that Brooke called me hysterical asking me why she was being punished and wondering what Julian could possibly see in her now that she was unable to give him babies, but I also remember the day that she called me in hysterical happiness telling me that she was pregnant, telling me that it was twins and thanking me for being such a strong woman and inspiring her to be also, well that was nearly five years ago now, she has two beautiful four year old sons now Jude and Davis Baker, And Julian believe me you couldn't find a man that adored a woman more.

Jude has this cheeky smile like his dads and Brooke's gorgeous hair and I can tell you now that he is going to be an absolute heartbreaker, While Davis has the same smile he has his mums eyes and a lighter sandier sort of hair, he loves to draw and he has this sort of concentration on him but he is really shy.

There is this whole new generation here now Keith, and I love it but it scares me. I feel like this new generation is going to forget you, forget your legacy, to forget what you offered this world. And I know that that is a fear that every old person goes through, yes I referred to myself as an old person, At least when everyone else goes through it they aren't around to actually see it." Karen smiled

"Have I told you that I am so incredibly proud of our kids all of them, they have made amazing successes of themselves and have been left with so much dignity, they are successful parents and they are bringing home the bacon,

Andy keeps telling me that I am doing the same thing with the exact same amount of spunk but for some reason I just can't believe him. He is taking care of me, I promise you that, Andy and I are very happy together but there is still this ginormous whole in my heart for you darling that can never be filled no matter what and I think Andy understands that, he understands that you will always belong in there, he doesn't push me to move on and that is something that I love about him.

Andy is also great with Lily, they get along really well and he is doing a great job at helping raise her but he knows he is not her father and I think that kills him too. I just don't know what to do about it all though, how do I comfort him about this whole situation…..anyway that isn't your problem!

I also worry that you were such a big part of Lucas' upbringing and that I am going to miss this big vital key in raising our girl, what if I stuff her up somehow what will I do then?

I miss you so incredibly much Keith, Every single day and I know that if I didn't have this amazing support system in my big extended family that I wouldn't have the strength to get out of bed in the morning or be able to get to sleep at night. Sometimes when I see Lucas with his kids I can see you in him but also when we are sitting as a family I see him looking off into the distance and I know for a fact that he is off in his own little world, thinking of YOU.

Do you know who is always talking to me these days? Whitey is, he is totally smitten with Lily and your daughter has him eating out of the palm of her hand, she is really good at that. Anyway Whitey loves to drop in and visit well that is when he could, it was sort of hard for a while with you know us travelling around so much, but it's going to be a lot easier with us moving back into our old house right here in Tree Hill, which means I can visit you a lot more and I have made Lucas promise that he would visit us lots and lots.

between me and you I know my son and I know that after spending a couple of days here with his big family that he and Peyton will move their family back here, I think he knows that its time to come back, and if he doesn't I hope he works it out soon cause there is no way I am living without my grandkids.

Anyway I have to get back to this new generation before they grow anymore, Love you so much Keith" she said before placing a kiss on her hand and then on the stone. Karen stood up and turned around seeing the thing she dreaded most about her return to Tree Hill walking away from her, obviously he had seen her coming, she yelled out "Nice Grave Stone Dan, hope you get to enjoy it soon" Dan turned around and she got to storm off.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Live on through: It all comes back to you: chapter three

"So what's your mum's news then?" asked Haley as she pushed the ice-cream back and forth in the bowl in front of her.

"Can't say, she told me it is her news and if I tell anyone that I will lose my life"

"I have ways of getting information out of you Lucas"

"I think we are a little too old and mature to wrestle Hales"

"Old?" she said in a mocking outraged tone "Not that way, I am a respectable mother of four"

"Oh yeah that usually stops you"

"I'll just have to tickle you into submission wont I" she said with a massive grin plastered across her face

"Oh cause that's mature" he said looking into her mischievous face "Stay away from me" Lucas said darting from his stool at the kitchen bench around the kitchen as she chased him "Alright I'll spill"

"Your easy Lucas Scott" she said taking a moment to compose herself and move closer towards Lucas in preparation for his big secret

"I sure am" he said with a wink as she slapped him. Lucas turned his voice to a whisper "She is moving back to tree hill" Haley screamed in glee for the second time today and everyone turned her way. She looked apologetically in Lucas's direction while Lucas tried not to laugh before turning to the formed crowd in her living room "brain freeze" she said as Lucas could no longer keep down his laughter.

"God I miss you Haley James Scott" he said bringing her into yet another hug

"You know that could easily be fixed Lucas, you could move back to Tree Hill" she said looking up at him with a smile.

"Not you too, you know that we didn't move because of anything you did, it was what was best for us at the time and I don't know if I am ready to come back here just yet, some of my worst moments were here"

"And so were your best moments, don't rule them out because of bad things. We've all have had some pretty shocking moments"

"I don't want my kids to have to go through all that drama, I just want to bring them up with as little drama as possible"

"Honey they are kids there is going to be drama in their lives no matter where you live but if you're here then you are closer to ME" she said smiling at him as he smiled back

"Hales, what's going on? Why did you scream?" Nathan said walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her

"Haley don't you dare tell him, my mum will KILL me" Lucas said in a very serious tone

"What?" asked Nathan looking around at his brother and his wife

"As If I would tell him I am like a vault baby I keep secrets like hoarders keep rubbish"

"You do not, you are a horrible secret keeper, and everyone knows the combination to that vault of yours" Lucas said as Nathan laughed behind Haley and she punched him

"I'm a great secret keeper" Haley said in a semi-pouting tone

"I'm sure you are baby" Nathan said in a reassuring tone down to Haley

"Hey Nathan can you remember that time that you couldn't get it up?" Lucas asked with a cheeky smile

"HALEY" Nathan yelled outraged as he let go of her and she turned around as he looked at her as if she had betrayed him " That was a private issue that we promised we weren't going to tell people, especially my big brother who would lord it over me forever and ever. What were you thinking?"

"I Just wanted to make sure that it was a normal thing, So I asked Lucas" she said acting as innocent as she possibly could

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Nope" she said trying not to look into Nathans eye "Okay I asked Clay"

"GEEZ HALEY" Nathan said going to walk off

"Told you it was a faulty vault" Lucas said watching as Nathan headed towards the stairs with Haley running to keep up behind him "I WAS CLEVER ENOUGH NOT TO SAY ANYTHING" Lucas yelled up behind them.

"What's going on?" Peyton said walking up to her laughing husband.

"Nothing Peyt." He said wrapping his arm around her before they both walked towards the living room where the rest of the group.

Karen walked back into the house and eyes were on her as she crossed the room whispered in Andy's ear before walking to the steps and standing on them cause the group was so big and so hard to talk over "OY" Karen yelled over the top and everyone instantly turned to her smiling face "Andy and I have an announcement that we would like to make"

"Is she pregnant again?" Brooke whispered coarsely to Peyton and Quinn

"Wouldn't surprise me, they are both very attractive people" Quinn said as Peyton laughed

"Okay well as everyone is very much aware of, We have been travelling for a long long time now and it suited while Lily was younger but now she is practically a woman and we have decided that she is probably better off in a stable home so we have decided to move back to Tree Hill, back into our old house. Thankyou Julian" she directed towards Julian who had kept the house when Lucas left town and kept it until someone was ready to move home, obviously it wasn't practical for Lucas and Peyton because it was a two bedroom house and they had three children and they would all kill each other on the first day with the lack of personal space. But it was perfect for Karen and Andy because it was just them and Lily, plus not that Karen wanted to admit this out loud but living in that house would bring her closer to the memory of Keith Scott.

"THAT IS AMAZING KAREN" Brooke said jumping up onto the step and hugging them both as the rest of the group smiled at the idea of Karen being back in Tree Hill. A now reconciled Haley and Nathan walked down the steps, they looked cautiously at the way to happy group standing in front of them "Great Lucas did you tell them too?" Nathan asked his older brother

"NO" Lucas said quickly interrupting Nathan before he made a dick of himself "Mum was just telling everyone how she was moving back to Tree Hill"

"What?" Nathan said with excitement in his voice "Did you hear that Hales?"

"Yeah I did" a happy Haley said next to him as he hopped down the stairs and hugged his sort of aunt and step mother. Haley walked down and did the same and Karen whispered in her ear

"Lucas told you didn't he" she said as Haley nodded on her shoulder

"I'm so happy that you're back" she said holding on tightly with tears in her eyes "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Karen and Andy's house wasn't going to be ready till the end of the week, they had the keys and Karen knew all the secret ways to get in but they had no furniture yet and the heat wasn't getting turned on till the end of the week so Haley invited them to stay, they had space and there was no way she was making them go to a hotel. Haley had also offered a place for Peyton and Lucas to stay for as long as they needed too, She, Nathan, Peyton and Lucas agreed that it would be cool for the kids to get to know each other. Brooke had left early when her boys had gotten hysterically tired, not really wanting too, she wanted to stay to just sit and talk like the old days but the times had changed so she picked up the two ben ten backpacks and packed up the toys that they had spread all around the floor, before she and her husband hoisted one kid on a hip and went to leave vowing that tomorrow she would be back. Karen and Andy would sleep in the spare bedroom upstairs, Lily on an air mattress in Jamie's room, Sawyer would sleep in Lydia's room and Peyton and Lucas would sleep in the downstairs spare room with little Leo and Ellie. It was all sorted. Haley was currently walking around the house with a pile of sheets and bedding, she walked into Jamie's room where Karen was standing she placed the pile on Jamie's bed.

"So Brooke and I talked and we thought that maybe if you wanted to you could buy in and be a partner at Karen's, you know considering that your Karen of Karen's" she said getting confused by her own sentence.

"I'll think about it, Thank you" she said putting the pillow into the pillow case Haley provided "We are going to try really hard to get the heat put on and we are going to pay extra for our stuff to arrive, I don't want to be a burden on you"

"Are you kidding me?" said Haley looking at her and dropping the sheet "You could never ever be a burden on me ever, considering I was a burden on you the whole of high school I think I owe you, big time"

"I wouldn't call it a burden, I would call it constant entertainment for me and for Lucas" Karen said with a smile on her face thinking back to all the times that Haley had been at their house from elementary school to high school.

"Speaking of Lucas, When is he going to come back?" Haley said sitting down on Jamie's bed

"I think he will be back soon, I think Peyton wants to move back for the kids, big cities aren't really her thing she would be more comfortable if she could raise her kids in a familiar place but Lucas is a bit hesitant, So Peyton is leaving it up to him, when he is ready she will be ready. We just have to give him some time"

"Yeah" Haley said looking down at the pillow case in front of her, folding down the corners.

"Come on Hales lets go make some beds" Karen said holding out her hand to Haley, Haley held on to and stood up picking up the pile of bedding as Karen threw an arm over her shoulder and they both headed down the hallway.

"Sawyer is down and out" said Lucas coming down the stairs from Lydia's room with Nathan, Haley was in the kitchen making cups of tea with Karen, Peyton sat on the couch next to Andy who was holding a nearly asleep Ellie in his arms. Eventually the adults made it to the couch sitting around drinking their cups of tea. Lucas started laughing towards Nathan.

"Lucas Shut up." He said to his older brother before turning to his wife who had taken a seat next to Peyton who was now holding her baby daughter again "I can't believe you told him that"

"It's not a big deal buddy, it happens to the best of us" Lucas said trying to stifle his laughter

"So it's happened to you then?" Nathan asked

"No way" Lucas said quickly before leaning back in his seat

"What's going on?" Peyton said ever so slightly rocking Ellie as she sat on the couch, Haley leant over to Peyton and whispered in her ear, Nathan could tell that she was finished telling her when Peyton started laughing it was quickly spread around the room as Nathan leaned back in his seat trying to hide from the laughter. "Lucas you are such a liar that so happened to you"

"It has not" he said as he and Nathan both sat forward but for two different reasons, One was trying to shield himself from laughter the other was to get some dirt on his big brother who had been laughing at him all afternoon.

"It has you know it has" Peyton said leaning forward

"Nope" he said less smugly this time

"It happened, Your House, Your Mum's room" she said before laughing as Karen jumped up

"WHAT?"

"You had moved out it wasn't your room anymore" Lucas quickly defended

"Told you" Peyton said laughing as did the rest of the group including Lucas before he quickly stood up and walked out of the room. The laughter stopped and they all look curiously down the hallway, Peyton went to get up with the baby in her arms but Haley offered instead and Peyton quickly re settled in the chair as Haley walked up the hallway, opening the door to her spare bedroom where the blonde haired man was sitting on the bed, he looked up and smiled as she walked into the room, sat down and wrapped her legs under herself.

"What's going on Luke?" She said concentrating on his face as he looked down at his hands

"This place, you forget how much a place reminds you so much of someone when you aren't there every day"

"Keith?" she said as he nodded and she moved forward wrapping her arms around his neck "It's not wrong to remember him"

"I know" he said "But I turn a corner and I think of Keith, I sit in that group and it reminds me of him, And I have made it to the point where I can contain it but I get back here and it's like square one and I wonder will it ever stop hurting"

"When I lost my mum I didn't think I would ever be able to breathe again and for a while I couldn't but now when I miss her I don't get sad I think of all the happy times like the day that Dad got stuck in the slide, can you remember that day?"

"Yeah, You were trying to pull him out from one end and your mum was at the other end laughing and your dad kept going "Lydia stop laughing this is serious, can you please help me" and she tickled his feet and he jerked his foot and accidently kicked Taylor over and she was mad but everyone was laughing hysterically"

"See just remembering that moment makes me smile and laugh uncontrollably. I remember Keith and your mum taking us to the beach and your mum went to shopping and left us with Keith and she told him to be responsible and he promised he would but five minutes after she walked away he went to the service station and brought us as many slushies as we wanted, and we had that sculling competition. Your mum came back and we were bouncing off the wall cause we had of course wanted the red food colouring in them and your mum was questioning him and we nearly got away with it but…."

"I threw up on mums shoes" Lucas laughed, so hard that his body quivered with each laugh

"And your mum was so pissed off that she made Keith sit in the back with us the whole ride home, and every time we looked at him we would start laughing and your mum would send back this absolutely shocking greasy look which would make us laugh more" Haley said through laughter "You can't hide from it forever" Haley said briefly stopping her laughter before Lucas looked up at her and they both started hysterically laughing.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Live on through: it all comes back to you chapter four

"Good catch baby" Lucas yelled to his six year old daughter who beamed back at him with the basketball in her hands "Throw it to Lydi"

Lucas had offered to take the girls to the river court while Nathan went for his usual run so that Haley and Peyton could put the little kids down for naps without distraction. Lucas knew that Sawyer wasn't a basketball girl; she usually quickly lost interest when she couldn't work out how to play it or perform well in the game, But Lydia loved it and that got Sawyer more interested in it. When Lydia got home from Brooke's the afternoon previous the two girls had gotten along like wild fire and they still were, if Lydia wanted to do something then Sawyer did as well and the same went if Sawyer wanted to do something. Lucas stood back for a moment on the edge of the court watching as his gorgeous niece and daughter interacted, two boys ran in from the corner of his eye and before he could register who they were he felt a wack on his ass, he jumped around and a smiling Brooke was standing there laughing at his reaction.

"That was so not funny" Lucas said putting his arm around Brooke's shoulder as she continued to cackle they both faced the court watching Jude and Davis join in with the girls game.

"DADDY" Lydia yelled as her red face puffy father ran up the hill to the river court, she was quickly running off the court into her dads arms which swept her up as he ran past and then continued to run before placing her on the edge of the river court and walking over to Lucas and Brooke

"I don't know how to tell you this Lucas but that isn't your wife" Nathan said

"Hardy ha Nate" said Lucas as he and Brooke laughed while Nathan moved to the position that they had taken up.

"Good Run?" Brooke asked without actually looking at Nathan

"You tell me" he said, after a moment Brooke looked at him, Nathan had this sheepish smile across his face with his arms wide open moving towards her

"NATHAN SCOTT DON'T YOU DARE" she said in a stern tone before he stepped forward yet again continuing to smile, she moved backwards but he continued to move forward and she began running with him soon following her with her yelling "NATHAN" as Lucas stood still watching and laughing on. Nathan finally caught up to her and hugged her and all Lucas could hear was "EWWWWWWW" and "YOU ARE REALLY SWEATY" when they both finally made it back Lucas turned to Brooke

"So did he have a good run" he laughed with his little brother as Brooke turned to him walking away "Go Brooke yourselves, the both of you" she walked onto the court as one of the boys threw the ball at her, she threw it at the hoop and got it right in all the kids surrounding her cheered as Brooke turned and poked her tongue at the two Scott boys.

Haley sat on the bench when Peyton walked out with Leo on her hip, she sat on the bar stool and put Leo on the bench with his Aunt.

"You're looking good Peyton" Haley said while playing with Leo

"Well thankfully I didn't have to try and loose baby weight all over again"

"Yeah but you have three kids under the age of seven and you still look like a complete and total goddess"

"Thanks foxy, right back at you"

Sawyer stood on the edge of the river court cheerleading with her Aunt Brook, Davis was sitting on the table near the court drawing and Lydia, Jude, Nathan and Lucas were on the court playing basketball, the two adults lifting the two kids to throw it into the basket. Eventually when they all got tired they all sat down on the table just chatting while the kids drew pictures.

"So what did I miss last night?" Brooke said looking at her sons drawing

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and quickly at the same time answered "NOTHING" Brooke turned to them and smiled, giving a smirk knowing that something embarrassing had happened the night before, she didn't know that there was no way that Lucas or Nathan would tell her what had happened. Brooke swept a curl behind her ear squinting at the sun and then turning back to them "I hate missing out on stuff" she said as her son popped up in front of her and she hugged him tightly

"I have an idea" Nathan said standing up and picking Lydia up throwing her over his shoulder as she giggled

"What is it?" Brooke said intrigued laughing at the uncontrollable giggles coming from the little girl

"Never you mind Brooke never you mind" he said before whispering in Lucas' ear

"Come on guys I told you I don't like secrets" she said pouting as she stood up from the table

"Just come over with Julian and the boys later on tonight okay" Nathan said slowly walking away with Lucas following behind him.

"WHY?" she yelled out in curiosity

"You'll just have to wait and see buttercup" he said walking away

"I hate not being in the loop" she said to herself

"What mama?" Jude said looking up at her

"Nothing baby" she replied before sitting down next to her boy and kissing his forehead.

At Six pm after dinner Brooke and Julian showed up with their boys, she walked into the living room and threw her bag down onto the coffee table in front of Nathan. "You going to tell me the surprise now?" She said as everyone looked at her strangely, including Nathan until he realised what the brunette was talking about. He stood up, instructing for Peyton and Haley to follow him while he took Brooke's hand and they walked over to the back doors opening them and walking them out to the back steps of the pool into the backyard. In the backyard stood Lucas next to a fire pit, next to a tent set up in the backyard.

"Now it's not exactly a five star hotel but we thought that the three of you could spend a night together out in the stars" said Nathan

"We've got kids to take care of Nathan" Brooke said turning to him "Although it was a nice idea"

"Hello we..." he said pointing around at the men surrounding him "are all very capable of looking after some kids"

"Come on you know you want to" said Lucas walking towards the group

"I'm in" Peyton said full of excitement

"Okay so am I" Haley added

"YAY, okay me too" Brooke said before kissing Nathan's cheek "Thanks Nate"

The girls quickly went and sat next to the fire, opening the bag of marshmallows and putting them on the sticks provided "This was a great idea"

The girls lay on the grass watching the stars, the fire had burnt out. In the distance they could hear and see children running around being loud inside the house, Peyton turned her head to the window, the light on in the kitchen meant that shadows were visible from outside and all she could see was a small child running around and then an adult before another child came up behind the adult pushing presumably him and the adult fell over followed by a whole chorus of laughter, Peyton turned back to the girls lying next to her "Uh-oh"

"I'm betting that someone gave them ice-cream" said Haley

"Should we go in and help them out?" Peyton said turning back and forth from the window

"Nah. They are all very capable of looking after some kids" Brooke said before the three of them all broke into uncontrollable giggle fits.

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Live on through it all comes back to you: chapter 5

Lucas lay next to his wife in the queen size bed in Nathan and Haley's spare bedroom, no one was awake yet which he found quite refreshing, this house had been their party house for the past week so it was no surprise that it was so silent. No one had gotten to sleep at their usual times everything was just too exciting, He thought that maybe everyone was trying to cherish the moment because they thought that if they went to bed that they would miss something important or they would go to bed and the next day the whole experience would be over. Lucas wouldn't say that having eight kids in the house was easy neither was is to have six adults but it had certainly been one of the funniest times that he could remember. Lucas couldn't stop thinking about what Haley had said to him the first night that they had been there "You can't hide forever" and he knew that she was right, that he couldn't let the memories of the closest thing he had to a father rule his life, he knew his wife would move back in a heartbeat she wanted that support system and he didn't want to deprive her of that, but was he truly ready? He put it in the back of his mind and decided that he might as well sleep until one of his children decided it was time to get up, so he shuffled in the bed a little and slid back into the covers. As he shut his eyes he heard the door creak open, he assumed that it was his six year old daughter who had recently taken up the habit of waking up and climbing into bed with her parents and her cold cold feet which always ended up on Lucas. He didn't think anything of it, she wasn't disruptive she would just climb in and settle in between them both.

"Lucas" Haley whispered harshly in resulting in him turning his head to face the door and squinting at her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered back at her

"Get up you're coming with me Scott" Haley whispered smiling at him with her regular cheeky grin that she knew Lucas Scott couldn't say no to

"Okay I'm coming" he said throwing the blankets off his legs and slowly getting out of bed as she just stood there "do you want me to get changed or not?"

"Oh sorry" she said before shooting him the grin one more time and shutting the door.

Peyton murmured and he knew she was about to wake up, he took his shirt off and searched for a new one as his wife lifted her head putting her shoulders underneath herself for support "Where are you going?" she said in a groggy tone

"Haley is taking me somewhere" he said, no other explanation needed she smiled told him to have a good time and then lay back down, curling up into a ball. In the portable cot closest to Lucas a murmur similar to his wives, he looked over the top of it and his little girl was looking up with her big eyes and a cheeky grin on her face, Lucas lent down and picked her up, he got her dressed and went to walk out the door before going back to his wife, kissing her temple and telling her that he was taking Ellie with him.

Haley stood in the kitchen sipping from her coffee cup patiently waiting for her best friend while trying desperately not to think about the fact that at the end of the day she had to say goodbye to Lucas, Peyton and her gorgeous Nieces and Nephews, and the idea of doing that was breaking her up inside. Lucas walked out in his grey tracksuit pants and black hoodie holding Ellie dressed in a stripy onesie and a pink hoodie. Lucas quickly relinquished grip as Haley scooped the little girl out of his arms and kissing her all over her little face as she giggled.

"So where are we going?" Lucas said trying to get his best friends attention away from the little girl, not that he blamed her she was pretty distracting. "I'm going back to bed" he said turning away

"No, No" she said directing her attention back at him

"So where are we going?" he asked her again

"Well Mr Lucas Scott I have decided that we are going to go THRIFT STORE HUNTING" she said with a giggly smile on her face.

Lucas laughed and then came to a sudden realisation "Breakfast?"

"On the way?" she asked back

"You read my mind Haley James Scott" he said before she picked up her handbag and they headed out the door.

Peyton lay in bed not willing to let her eye's fall open, she just wanted to lie there, but something felt strange her chest felt tight and she felt a cold wind on her face, she thought to herself 'oh god I'm having a heart attack' she opened her eyes quickly and threw her head forwards, crashing it into something else that went "Ouch" in response, Peyton re-took in her surroundings and determined that she wasn't having a heart attack that her six year old was sitting on her chest.

"What did you do that for mama?" Sawyer asked referring to the head butt she had just been given

"I'm sorry baby" she said wrapping her arms around the little girl and dragging her down into a snuggle on her chest then turning onto her side.

"No mum it's not sleep time" she said wriggling to get out of her mother's grip, Peyton wasn't letting go mainly because she found her daughters wriggliness very amusing, eventually she did and Sawyer stood up on the bed where her dad usually slept, grabbing her mother's hand pulling it and trying to hoist her out of bed, she pulled and pulled until she fell off the bed sending Peyton darting to the edge of the bed looking down panicked at her curly haired daughter.

"Are you okay baby?" Peyton said trying to pull the little girl up

Sawyer stood up and looked at her mum "Whoa" she exclaimed as her mum looked at her face "I landed on my bum" she giggled before Peyton broke into giggles lifting the little girl into her arms and wrapping her back up into her arms.

"I'm sorry baby girl" she said kissing her daughters head

"can we get up now?" The little girl said leaning back so she could give her mum the puppy dog eyes

"Sure" she said letting go of the little girl who hopped off the bed as her mother slowly got up, looked in the mirror deciding that it was probably a good idea to tie up her unmanageable bed hair, She looked into the other portable cot and leant down picking up the little boy in his red stripy pirate pyjamas and placing him in her arms "Hey baby boy, hey" she said quietly while placing kisses on his forehead.

"Come on mama" Sawyer said coming to the door, grabbing her hand and pulling her mum out the door into the kitchen, through the back kitchen doors, past the pool and onto the steps leading to the backyard before letting go and running over to the cubby house where her two female cousins were sitting having a tea party. Leo wriggled in his mum's arms like his big sister and she knew that he wanted to run around, so she put him on the ground and he proceeded to run to his uncle and cousins who were running around in the not so distant distance. Peyton watched on before walking over to where the girls were and sitting down on the vacant chair.

She looked at all their smiling faces "What's going on Ladies?"

Haley rocked Ellie back and forth in her arms as the little girl slept, she stood in front of the changing room waiting for Lucas to get ready into one of the shocking outfits she had made him try in.

"Don't you miss it all?" she asked through the door

"Of course I do Hales, It's always going to be my home I spent the majority of my life here and my family is here of course I miss it"

"Do you miss me?" she asked looking down at the little sleeping girl in her arms

"Every single day my goofy friend, every single day"

"Oh wow you totally have a shrine to me don't you?" Haley laughed

"Do Not" his response was muffled behind the curtain

"You totally do, I knew from the start that you were totally in love with me" she laughed

"Shoosh you! Okay I'm coming out" he said ripping the curtain open and strutting out before quickly strutting back in as Haley hysterically laughed "Not Cool Haley, totally not cool as soon as I get home I am ripping the shrine down"

"This is your home" Haley whispered quietly to herself

"What?" he asked curiously over the top of the curtain

"Nothing, Try the next one on"

"Just one question" he yelled over the top of the changing room "Why am I the only one who has to participate in this cruel torture session?"

Before Haley could respond the woman, presumably the owner of this particular thrift shop walked up to her and put her hand on Ellie, before looking up at Haley "Now who is this little darling?" she asked

"This is Ellie" Haley responded

"She looks just like her gorgeous mother" the older woman said as Haley nodded before coming to a realisation

"Wait…" Haley went to finish her sentence but was interrupted by Lucas throwing the curtain open and showing off a repulsive outfit

"Well Sir let me tell you this you look absolutely dashing, I definitely have a female outfit that would match perfectly with that" she said turning away before whispering " Lucky girl, he has large hands" and walking off as Haley stifled her laughter.

"What was that about?" Lucas said before walking back into the change room to get back into his actual clothes, The woman walked back up to Haley handing her an outfit " You know what they say about hand span" the old woman said before walking away chuckling as Haley stood there laughing equally as hard as Lucas walked out looking at her strangely and taking Ellie out of Haley's arms

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked still looking at her

"The lady that owns this place says you have large hands" Haley laughed but Lucas still looked at her strangely "Hand span my friend hand span" she laughed as Lucas worked out what she was talking about and chuckled "I don't know if I should be sick of laugh" Haley said

"That pervy pervy old lady" Lucas said throwing his arm over Haley's shoulder and walking towards the exit, waving at the old woman on the way out with a cheeky grin.

A puffed out Nathan went and sat next to Peyton on the grass, the girls had joined in on all the running making Nathan work extra hard.

"I remember chasing you around the playground when we were that age" he said as he caught his breath.

"I remember you chasing me" she laughed "You ran really fast, it really scared me"

"Who would have thought we would be related and not in a married way?" he said with a cheeky smile while nudging her with his elbow.

"Dude, shut up"

"You reckon you're going to move back to Tree hill?"

"I don't know yet"

"Do you want to?"

"Thinking about it"

"Well if you do move back you're going to have to cut out the whole dude, shut up thing. Cause my daughters are so going to copy their cool aunty Peyton"

"You see I'm cool"

"Yeah! Totally" Nathan said sarcastically and Peyton jokingly slapped his arm

"Dude, shut up"

Another sunny afternoon was spent by the pool, with the group constantly expanding; this week not only had refreshed the relationships or all the adults but built new relationships between the kids who belonged to this collective group. This was set to be the Sawyer-Scott's goodbye for now song and everyone was forced to pretend that they totally weren't bummed out about it all.

Nathan stood up from his deck chair and walked into the kitchen to refresh his lemonade, as he walked in he saw his wife sitting on the bench looking really sad. He walked over and she wrapped her legs around him. "I don't want them to go"

"I know you don't babe, but you know that Lucas and Peyton are fiercely independent"

"So? That doesn't mean they can't be fiercely independent with us" she said dropping the bottom lip and sulking. Nathan laughed, well on the inside cause he wouldn't dare laugh at his wife when she was in this mood, she so reminded him of Lydia when she sulked. "I just want them home"

"If I could convince them to come back I would babe, but come on don't waste today sulking on the bench"

She looked at him like he insulted her deeply as he helped her off the bench and sent her towards the doors "I'm not sulking"

As the younger kids paddled in the shallow pool that they had set up the adults sat in a semi-circle watching on. "You know what?" Nathan spoke and everyone's gaze turned to him "This is ridiculous, this old man" he said pointing to Lucas "hasn't been to the river court on his last day and I think that is stupid"

"Much like you in high school" Lucas joked

"Agreed" Brooke chimed before taking a sip of the fresh lemonade.

"With what Brooke?" Nathan asked not knowing if he should act insulted

"Both" she giggled as Peyton sat up.

"You're right, we need the river court" she smiled. Everyone jumped up and sprang into action Haley went over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek

"Good thinking babe, Luke can't resist the river court"

Cars came from everywhere, rolling up at the outer edge of the river court. The first three cars held the two sets of Scott Families and the Baker family. The fourth contained Karen, Andy, Lily and Whitey. The fifth contained mouth and skills and their pregnant girlfriends, next held Junk and Fergie with Quinn and Clay and so on and so on. It was a full on family event.

All afternoon they laughed whether it was Haley's lack of basketball skills, Brooke and Peyton's cheerleading, the music that skills had blaring out of his car stereo, possibly the bad jokes that everyone was cracking, or the flashbacks they were telling everyone was genuinely having this fantastic time. It may have been an unconventional family, but it was a family.

After the intense game of 'donkey' the girls rushed to the back of Haley's car, lifted the boot and carried three big tubs each and put them on the edge.

"What are they?" said Jamie as everyone began to go towards them.

Haley opened the tub and picked something up "You'll just have to wait and see" she said before throwing the water balloon and hitting Lucas, water flying everywhere. Everyone soon was drenched running around with big goofy smiles.

Lucas dragged his soaked laughing wife away from the crowd

"What's going on?" she smiled

"We need to talk?" she nodded "I've been thinking"

"That you want to move back?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I can read you like a book Lucas Scott"

"I mean this big messed up group is our family" he said before Peyton pulled his face into hers

"I know" she said as he kissed her. As he let go he shook his shaggy drenched hair in her face and then ran away as Peyton yelled out "YOU ARE DEAD LUCAS SCOTT" and chased after him.

Finished!


End file.
